Beso
by PaulitaXDB
Summary: Una historia llena de emociones y sentimientos Rivaille x Eren lo seee mal summary


*En primer lugar Hola a todos como estan ajajajaja es la primerta ves que publicare una historia Rivaille x Eren, ah bueno lo lamento no esta muy bueno ya que lo escribi en mi movil y no me quedo muy bien a decir verdad, bueno la narracion es algo rara la verdad me vino a la mente mientras estava media dormida ajajajaja XD

*lo siguiente es que me disculpen si me quedo malo y no sean tan malas conmigo, lo tenia escrito hace mucho tiempo y lo publique en la pagina de facebook del grupo de Rivaille x Eren ya que soy una de sus admin yupiiiiii y recien ahora lo puedo publicar aqui ya que me acabo de conseguir una portatil por que la mia esta muerta y aun no la llevo a reparar XD lo se soy una floja

*Advertencia esta historia es yaoi o sea chicoxchico y los personajes no me pertenecen y...eso

*sin mas disfruten y...eso adios

Por que motivo no puedes dejar de mirarlo? Es por que lo admiras? Le temes? Lo amas? Sea cual sea la razon el esta en todos tus pensamientos en cada momento del dia, eso te desespera, te enoja, te rompe el corazon por que sabes que a el no le importas, para el tu poder es mas importante, despues de todo solo eres un montruo y a los monstruos nadie los ama.

Se te hace un nudo en la garganta quieres llorar pero el te observa y no lo puedes hacer. Anhelas que ese hombre te ame pero sabes que no lo hara y te dañas a ti mismo, quieres dejar de pensar en ello pero no puedes, o es ese dolor el que te hace sentir humano? te das una diminuta esperanza de ser amado. El no deja de mirarte como siempre su cara de odio te da miedo y te duele, el en algun momento te pregunto si lo odiabas , tu respondiste que no, pero la verdad es que el te aterra, te asusta, pero aun asi lo amas y lo unico que deseas es un beso, debes acallar ese deseo te sonrojas y apretas los labios, el se dio cuenta! Que haras?, disimula como si nada pasara, en este momento no lo necesitas cerca, por que si lo hace lloraras y saldras corriendo.

Paso la mañana algo incomodo, es hora del entrenamiento hanji te sujirio entrenar la velociad y tu mordida, era raro pero como lo practicarias no hay titanes cerca, pero ella sonrie,desconfias y no te culpo si ella pudiera te pondria las manos encima te tocaria y si es necesario te haria una autopsia aun estando vivo y eso era raro Pero tu rostro cambio de desconfianza a panico.

Tendrias que entrenar tu mordida como humano y lo peor venia ahora, debías tratar de morder o tocar la nuca de tu superior,la nuca de Rivaille, tratas de negarte pues no estabas listo para esto, tus sentimientos estaban sobre tu entrenamiento aun no podrias hacerlo, te negaste una y otra vez pero a el no le parecio agradable, te tomo fuertemente de tu mano para luego golpearte con fuerza el estomago, caiste al suelo de rodilla sujetando tu estomago con tus manos entonces lo oiste hablar.

-no me hagas perder el tiempo mocoso, ponte de pie es una orden! Sus palabras eran fuerte y con odio, tu pecho dolia mucho, no llores, no llores te repetias mentalmente y te pusiste de pie y en cuanto lo hiciste una patada rapida estava dirigida a tu rostro y con mucha suerte logras esquivarla pero no se detendria alli varias mas vinieron acompañadas de puños que golpeavan todo tu cuerpo, dolia mucho tu rostro lo decia pero lo peor por mas que intentaras alcanzar su cuello no podias el era mas veloz y fuerte para su estatura.

Pasaron unas horas y ya no puedes mas lo miras no se ve ni un poco cansado

-eres una desepcion, me das lastima- Dicho eso el se marcho junto con el resto de las personas que miraban Tu pecho dolio, ya no puedes mas caes de rodillas.

-no llorare...no llorare...n..no...- Pero no lo soportaste y comensaste a llorar maldiciendote el ser tan debil y un mocoso lloron como el te decia era horrible el dolor ya lo habías vivido cuando tu madre murio.

Ahora la persona que amas te odia eres una basura, no eres nada, solo un monstruo, todos esos pensamientos llenos de dolor te invadian todo el corazon y lo peor era que no podias hacer nada por mas duro que trabajaras seguias siendo un inutil y el no te miraba.

-uughh...- Un quejido salio de tus labios al trata de ponerte de pie pero no pudiste todo tu cuerpo dolia, pasaste mucho tiempo llorando y no te diste cuenta cuando ya era de noche, pero aun asi te quedaste alli sentado con tus rodillas en tu pecho y los brazos alrededor de ellas.

Lloravas aun, tu cuerpo y tu alma dolian por las palabras y los golpes del sargento

-s...soy un i...inu...til- Te decias llorando -s..sargento lo s...siento- Y mas lagrimas salian de tus ojos ya a estas alturas rojos e inchados y tu cabeza dolia por tanto llorar.

-no lo sientas...- Justo en ese momento el aparecio, levantaste tu rostro, y alli estava el mirandote friamente, traia algo en sus manos una manta o una toalla algo parecido, ves como el se te hacerca y por instinto te alejaste casi arrastrandote

-n..no me golpee...p...por...favor -Le dices, tienes miedo, no quieres que se te acerque y te golpee y humille como lo hace siempre que tiene oportunidad, se desquita contigo si esta molesto.

-ya basta, no te voy a golpear- Te dice y se hacerca, no tiembles! El se da cuenta cuando lo haces! Si lo haces te golpera!

-l...lo si..siento sa...sar- Tratas de disculparte pero tus sollosos no te lo permite ves como en un movimiento el sargento se arodilla frente a ti y te cubre con la manta, su mirada es distinta no es el mismo odio de siempre o repugnancia no, era tranquila y calmada, y entonces te das cuenta el por que, huele a vino, si eso, el huele un poco a vino.

No deja de mirarte aun cerca tuyo, luego de cubrirte con la manta una de sus manos toca la tuya suavemente esto hace que tiembles solo ese tacto hace nacer fuertemente tu deseo

Besarlo

Besarlo!

Pero no puedes, no te atreves despues de todo eres un covarde verdad?

-lo lamento...- Lo oyes hablar, que es lo que lamenta? El golpearte?, humillarte?, danar tu cuerpo y tu mente?, o el romper tu corazon?

-n..no se diculpe señor…- El te mira extrañamente, el aun sujeta tu mano, es calida y suave te gusta, siempre deseate que te tocara y besara o solo un poco de respeto no pides mucho solo que te aprecien y te hagan olvidar que eres un monstruo

-te dule? -Posa su otra mano en tu mejilla acariciando suavemente con el pulgar el pomulo ya que esta hinchado y morado por los golpes, Dios lo sientes increible, su caricia calida y suave no puedes evitar llorar nuevamente

-l...lo s...sien...to! -Te duele mucho tu corazon y no lo entiendes te golpeo duramente como siempre o con mas odio y ahora te toma de la mano, acaricia tu rostro y te pide perdon, esto es muy confuso no lo hagas No puedes, no puedes dejar de hacerlo duele mucho tu corazon duele Un beso... Solo un beso...eso es todo lo que necesitas -Eren...deja de llorar….porfavor…- Te llamo por tu nombre! No lo puedes creer siempre te insulta, y tu nombre sono muy lindo en sus labios, te calmas solo un poco y lo miras Su mirada es intensa, con su mano aun en tu mejilla la mueve un poco lo suficiente para limpiar las lagrimas, un gesto dulce por fin te hace sentir un humano, cierra los ojos y disfrutas no tendras otra oportunidad

-Eren...mirame- Su voz dios! Es profunda te encanta lo miras y ves que se te hacerca lentamente, te sonrojas tragas fuertemente y cierras tus ojos y sientes el aroma a vino mas cerca tuyo y algo roza tu nariz no miras estas nervioso

-hum...aun eres un niño- Un beso... Dios es un beso! Te esta besando! Solo es un rose pero te encanta, tu corazon late fuertemente, tiemblas y sudas, quieres mas, mas de ese suave y calido contacto. Sientes que se aleja te deseperas y te aferras a su camisa

-n...no porfavor…- Dices con tu voz temblorosa, porfavor que no se aleje! No lo permitas, necesitas de ese contacto, te mantienes serca de el, su aroma, su calor todo en el te gusta aunque te de miedo, quisas eres masoquista?

Sus manos acarician tus mejillas en esa cercania y te buelve a besar pero esta vez su lengua esta dentro de tu boca incitando a que la tuya comparta esa caricia, llevas tus manos a sus hombros y comiensas a seguir su lengua la acaricias como el lo hace con la tuya, te pierdes en su esencia tan masculina tan enloquecedora lo amas amas a ese hombre mas que a nada en el mundo es el unico que te puede hacer sentir humano y eso es lo que quieres, no puedes dejar de besarlo y tu cuerpo en este momento se torna muy sensible sientes mariposas en el estomago, tu mente da bueltas, el aire te falta pero no te quieres separar de el, no no quieres pero es el quien toma la desicion y se aleja solo un poco necesita aire Abres lentamente los ojos, el te mira apasionadamente te derrites con su mirada y quieres mas, mas de sus besos, mas de su cercania y contacto lo necesitas Acaricia una ves mas tu rostro

-Eren si mañana logras tocar mi cuello te dare otro beso, esto es solamente un incentivo -Oh dios! oh dios! oh dios! Te sonrojas a mas no poder, to corazon golpea fuertemente tu pecho, tu cuerpo tiembla, esas palabras te hicieron emocionarte y todo el dolor y la tristeza se fue, ahora solo sonries como un tonto pero eso te hace sentir bien, ves que se pone de pie y comienza a alejarse.

-señor...- El se detiene pero no te mira -mañana prometo...que tocare su cuello -Le dices con esa confianza y determinacion que solo tu posees

-he! eso lo veremos -Y dicho eso tu superior se aleja dejandote con un solo pensamiento "mañana alcansare su cuello y obtendre otro beso lo juro" te sonries a ti mismo tomas la manta y te cubres mas con ella, huele a el.

Wuaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa espero que les haya gustado y porfavor no sean tan crueles ES MI PRIMERA VEZ!

Jajajaajaj ok besos adios y cuidense

PaulaxDB


End file.
